The Heirs War
by FairyBrigade
Summary: New summary: The brotherhood of wizards has called the tournament, leaving Jack and Ellen in the middle. Also Madison searches for the truth of Jason's death. Seph has been captured by wizards, and can only be saved by Ellen or will burn in oblivion.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

It had been at least a year since I have heard of his name. Joseph and I always enjoyed his company. Jason Haley, our friend was the only one who understood everything I went through. It had been almost a year since his death. A war started over the dragonheart, which I possess spiritually now. Jack and Ellen were together, but still in Trinity. I moved back to Coal Grove, with the occasional visit from Seph, he was kind enough. Now we are searching, for the lost and forgotten. About six months ago, we got a letter; it told us a secret about Jason. It led us to believe that… well it will be explained. In addition, Leesha Middleton still stays in Nicodemus's old apartment.

One year previously...

I have been having strange headaches recently, probably the cause of thinking. My mother moved away, and so did my siblings. Actually, it had only been a week since Warren Barber showed me my siblings again. Nicodemus is dead though, and I still haven't heard from Seph. I am afraid he moved to England. My phone started to ring, loudly. I read the caller ID and it was Seph!

"Hey, Seph, how are you? You haven't called in a full week."

"Madison, I told you I was busy! Have you heard of the Trinity festival? It is in town again. Everyone is making me go! Also, Jack and Ellen went up to Michigan for the day, so I am lonely." Seph bellowed.

"Ok, I will be there in the morning! No need to worry about me. See YA!" I am excited now.

Why would Jack and Ellen go to Michigan? What importance in that state? Well, maybe I will call them to check up. I hope they have the same numbers.

"…Madison? Why are you calling?" Jack said grumpily. I had not realized how early in the morning it was.

"Seph wants me to call. He said he wants to know when you guys are coming back. Also, why are you in Michigan anyways?" I questioned. I wish that I knew all the answers!

"We wanted to get away from Trinity. It gets boring some times. We are spending the next month here." Jack replied.

"Where at?"

"I think its Grand Rapids? We are staying in a Days Inn."

"Where's Becka at?" I asked. I have not heard from Jack's mom in a while.

"She's at Hastings's place with Linda. Seph said he was staying alone."

Joseph was an orphan most of his life. Wizards were chasing his parents, so they gave him up. His mother, Linda Downey, found him at the Havens. Now he lives in a house with her, a perfect family.

"So Maddi, call ya soon? Bye." Jack hung up.

_Well, I will see them all again? Who knows?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Thought

It has been two weeks since I last talked to Jack. I went to Trinity, for the festival. Seph is nowhere to be found, and trouble is brewing. I am afraid that something will happen to this town. The journal I write in tells many lies that I cannot fulfill, but were written before me…

After the talk with Jack, I decided to go for a long hike. I was anxious to leave for Trinity, so I sorted the ideas through my head. No one to talk to, but still the spirits that lay in this mountain trail I walk on. Who knows what could happen?

The road curved as I drove to Trinity. The hill curved as my car went fast. The rain that came from nowhere seemed to pound against the windshield. I am afraid of what could happen. A blast of flame hit my car, as a wizard stood before me.

"Are you Madison Moss, owner of the hill?" He asked, calmly.

"Yes, who are you?" I replied.

"I want to know where Trinity is, I have business with Leander Hastings and Linda Downey. Don't worry, it is not something threatening." He seemed polite.

Well we were driving over an hour. He was actually quiet. Whenever I rode with Seph, he would talk the whole time. The rain was louder, but then it started to dry up. Trinity appeared before our eyes, but something was different. The walls that were built for the wars were still up and protective. The roses fled as soon as I arose and took Jessamine and Geoffrey's weirstone.

"So, want me to tell you something?" The boy asked.

"Sure." I replied

"Do not believe the dead are gone. Also, thanks for the ride!" He ran.

_Now my mind is puzzled! I want to now what he meant!_

Trinity was fully repaired, but everything was different. The town was less crowded. I went to see Rachel who I left to go back to Coal Grove. My next stop would be Joseph's house.

"So you made it back." Rachel said.

"How have you been lately?"

"The town has been in commotion since the festival started. Your boyfriend was looking for you, and you got strange men after you again." Rachel explained. "You are to be told this:

'_The wise will be told only once, of the great sorrow within. I may have been gone, but return I shall. We shall meet on the first day of summer next year. My arrival may be confused but only one can tell who was this poet hung before you. Give hope and despair your last wish.' _"

Rachel's words explained little, but Seph may know the riddle. Now I must travel there!


	3. Chapter 3: The Brotherhood of Wizards

Chapter 3

The Brotherhood of Wizards

The brotherhood of wizards is an organization formed to keep the weirs and anaweir safe throughout history. 7 members are selected by the leaders of the committee, which only remains 1. The brotherhood was formed of 7 wizards, with 2 girls and 5 boys. After the war, the brotherhood used its power to help the anaweir rebuild. An order was called recently, **in Grand Rapids, Michigan.**

Ellen was sitting on her bed in the hotel. It had been about two weeks since Madison last talked to them. Seph was missing, as reported. Hastings and Linda were doing a full investigation on the matter. This city of Grand Rapids was different, but it was newer than Trinity. Jack is being calmer, and more… um, loving? The two were being more together than ever. Jack burst in,

"Ellen, I need you to meet someone." Jack was being different, hostile maybe.

"Jack, who is this guy?" Ellen was fast asleep suddenly.

The meeting of the brotherhood:

"Welcome, all whom still live in this society." The headmaster said.

"What is with the meeting, head, we need to know the agenda." Questioned Jolva, the oldest of the seven.

"Quiet, Jolva, it is probably about the tournament." replied Agol, the second in command of the organization.

"Agol, the tournament can't form without the addition of warriors." bickered Jolva again.

"Both of you silence!" yelled Zane, the leader of the seven. "The head still speaks."

"All of you, the tournament is rising, but without Geoffrey and Jessamine, the games will be fun." the head yelled.

The brotherhood consisted of seven members of the wizard bloodline. The members' names went in the order of power: Zane, the strict, Agol, the worried, Geoffrey, the secret, Jessamine, the hidden, Jolva, the old, Kayla, the mystic, and Elijah, the half. Zane is always strict on the top three, but calm with the rest. Agol is worried about the wizard blood getting into the rebellion; he also has the mission to go to Trinity a lot. The dragon's heir eliminated Geoffrey and Jessamine powers but they are unimportant. Jolva is the oldest member, but least trained. Kayla is the youngest and strongest, out of the top six though. Elijah is half wizard half warrior. His parents trained him both ways. All seven serve the Head, who rules the wizard world.

"Now, you shall search for your warriors." the Head announced.

"How dare you allow the tournament of power to continue! We already have two people without powers." Kayla started. "Besides, warriors are rare these days. Where will we find them?"

"Only two will survive," the head said, putting Kayla's opinion away. "The search will start tomorrow."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: The Belonging

Chapter 4

The belonging

Kayla and Elijah were having a dispute over the tournament's arrival. Kayla needed to find a warrior or face execution. Elijah was the only one of the wizards that could search for one in need of situation. The others could only leave under supervision.

"I can't believe the Head called this tournament." Kayla said angrily. "You could die this year."

"There's nothing you can do Kayla" Elijah replied. "I will go searching tomorrow."

"Why shall we take this? The head is using us."

"I told you, the head will destroy us if we fight back."

"Elijah, I want you to stay safe in the wild. Jolva and Agol might sneak up on you."

"Don't worry; I will stay safe this year."

"Bye, Elijah"

Elijah left in silence. He looked back before he left. Kayla was tearing up, thinking of the tournaments arrival. Every year, something go wrong. This year will be the last year possible for this tournament, so she hopes Elijah wins.

Jolva and Agol approached each other after the ceremony.

"Agol, do you think a stop at Trinity shall be made?" Jolva asked.

"Jolva, do you believe Elijah would be dumb enough to wander there." Agol replied.

"Go intercept the dragon; she is on her way to Trinity." Jolva demanded.

"You sent the letter then."

"Nothing bad will happen."

"Sure, Jolva." Agol wandered off. He was the only one who is allowed near Trinity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph McCauley approached the woods. He was on a hunt for Jack and Ellen, but found no sign of them. Seph had to find them before anything happens to them. A spark blew through the wind right at Seph.

"Who are you?" The figure asked

Joseph ran up and started chanting away. Sparks flew from his hand, but the figure seemed to put up a fight. He ran across, freezing all in his way. The two stood, glanced at one another, and acknowledge each other's skills. The figure ran and froze everything in his way. Joseph was petrified on the ground.

"Answer my question!" The figure demanded.

"I am Joseph McCauley, son of Linda Downey and Leander Hastings." Joseph stated.

"You seem strong at a youthful age, but I can end that. Tell me, where are your warrior friends?"

"I am not telling the likes of you."

"Joseph, I am not prepared to play games."

"They are in Grand Rapids." Joseph stated.

"I believe you, but I can't trust you."

Blue light flashed as Joseph felt like he was shrinking. A shard held in the figures hand shined and sucked in Joseph.

"Well, back home then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was sitting in the park, listening to a concert in the block. For some reason, random songs were being played in the park. Lacuna Coil, Justin Timberlake, Madonna, and Eminem songs were played. Karaoke was also there, but only few went up.

"Look, Elijah has returned for Karaoke." the announcer yelled.

A young boy, a little younger than Joseph and Jack, was standing there. He apparently was in a unlucky situation.

"Okay, but only once." Elijah said. The song Spellbound (Lacuna Coil) played. Elijah sung magnificiently.

After the song, Elijah approached Jack. He said something, which made Jack freeze in place. It was a charm no doubt.

"Look, Jackson, I need your help." He started. "Where is your girlfriend? I need to meet her."

"No, tell me what you want." Jack said

"I need someone to help me, but, not you. I need to see that other girl, Ellen."

"Why, are you going to abuse her?"

"Jackson, I advise you show me to Ellen, or little Joseph will die in the process. I have him hostage."

"Fine, let's go."

Jack and Elijah walked a while. Jack was afraid of this wizard. He was different. Jack was worried about Seph. He could die, which would be Jack's fault.

Finally, they arrived at the hotel. Jack got them in to the lobby. The two started to talk while going up the elevator.

"Look, Jackson, I know you are timid of me. I want to tell you something." Elijah started. "A tournament has started, and who knows what could happen. The warrior clan could be wiped out. Stay away from the brotherhood of wizards."

The door opened to reveal Ellen. Elijah knocked her out.

"Jack, I will meet you two in an hour." Elijah said.

Ellen laid asleep on the bed, with Jack watching her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Festival of The Rose

Chapter 5

The festival of the rose

Madison made it to Trinity, her drive being long. The boy who appeared in Coal Grove that night, who was he? Rachel was being weird also. I wish that nothing will happen to the hill. Seph, Jack or Ellen has not called in a while. Therefore, Madison tried to call Linda.

"Hello?" Linda said over the phone

"Hey, Linda, its Madison! Have Seph called you recently."

"No, I wonder how he is doing. I will call him."

"I am in Trinity; I will stop by to see him."

Linda hung up. Madison decided to visit her boyfriend, which she hasn't done in a while. She walked to his house from the beach, where they first met. After some time, the painted ladies were in sight. Madison walked into Seph's house.

"Joseph are you here?" Madison called.

"Who," As the words were heard, that boy from the car appeared.

"Who are you?" Madison asked.

"You shall not know the secrets beneath."

"Where is Joseph!"

"Probably dead."

"How?"

"Have you heard of the brotherhood of wizards?"

"What does this have to do with Joseph?"

"A rogue operative of the brotherhood went out and killed or kidnapped him."

"What is your name"

"My name is Agol."

"Well what do you want with my boyfriend?"

"I do not need anything with him, but I know of the one operative who would"

Elijah, Jack, and Ellen were talking in the room where Jack and Ellen were staying. Elijah started to explain.

"An organization called the Brotherhood of Wizards has a tournament that they hold every year." Elijah started. "The tournament is for survival, calling the powers of warriors and wizards. I am prepared, but my cousin, Lady Kayla, is in need of a warrior. If not it will call for execution on the spot."

"So you need a warrior." Ellen asked.

"Yes, my cousin is in need, so Ellen, will you help."

"Why not me?" Jack asked.

"Ellen is a better person for Kayla to get along with."

"What if she refuses?" Jack replied.

"Jackson!" Ellen said.

"If she does refuse, then Joseph will die." Elijah said.

"Where is my cuz?" Jack asked.

"I won't reveal. So Ellen, will you help." Elijah said.

"Sure." Ellen said.

"Ellen, I thought you were tired of fighting." Jack asked.

"Jack, just for a while." Ellen replied.

"So, Ellen, we leave tomorrow." Elijah said.

Madison was sitting in the town square, waiting for the festival to begin. She knew about the tournament, and that if she was to save Joseph, she needed to get there. Who knew Agol is in on this. He just appeared, his long red hair flowing in the wind. His smile caught her attention, because of its beauty. The only thing that was weird was that he was wearing all black. While the thought went through her head, the festival started, but was interrupted.

"Sorry to tell you, but this town now belongs to the brotherhood." Agol announced.

Madison got up fast, she knew something was about to happen. Agol showed know mercy nor weakness. Madison knew something will change. She then went unconscious.

Elijah and Ellen appeared in Kayla's room. Ellen was shocked to see how she looked. Elijah was a bit taller than Kayla, but there is more differences. Elijah had semi-short blue hair that went to his shoulders, while Kayla had long brown hair to her feet. Kayla was also more calm than Elijah, with better outfits also.

"You must be Ellen." Kayla said. "I am Kayla, I will be the one you need to help."

"Kayla, here is your charm." Elijah said.

Kayla put the charm on, and Elijah left. Ellen and Kayla darted out into the meeting room where other people appeared. To the left, a black hair guy named Zane, as it said on his plate. The next seat had another guy, but with red hair, with the name Agol. The last two was a blonde haired guy, who seemed old with the name Jolva, and a brunette with the name Zippy. Her plate was brand new, meaning she was new to the brotherhood.

"Glad you all made it." The head started. "The new girl name is Zippy, she started yesterday. The tournament starts today, meaning more fun to come. The pods that appear will start your quest."

Kayla and Ellen approached their pods, and went through to a volcanic area.

"Okay, Ellen, I want you to be careful. This landscape is very dangerous." Kayla said.

"When will we make it to the checkpoint?" Ellen asked.

"Its through that entryway." Kayla replied.

After careful footing, Ellen and Kayla made it to the hole, and out into the jungle. The place spreads out so far, that it looks real. Ellen turned around, and the volcano was gone, it was just a cave. They appeared to be in a normal forest.

"Kayla, where are we going?" Ellen asked.

"We are heading back to the temple, where the pods are."

"Are we able to go off track?"

"I never tried." Kayla said.

The two went far across the landscape. Soon night approached, which made them both tired. Kayla decided to make camp in a nearby cave. The cave was not deserted though.

"Hello, Kayla, nice to meet up." Jolva said. He apparently went there about an hour before they did.

"Jolva, what do you want?" Kayla replied

"Why are you here?" Jolva replied.

"Jolva!" Kayla said.

Jolva looked in Kayla's eyes and said,

"I always had a thing for you, so I want you now."

Jolva ran up to attack Kayla, so Ellen had to act fast.

"Ellen, help!" Kayla yelled.

Ellen ran up and struck him down with her sword.

"Aw, so you're the help." Jolva started. "It will be fun to watch you die."

Jolva shot flames and lightning from his hands. Ellen was quick to dodge.

"Not as fun as it will to see you burn." Ellen said, releasing fire beneath her sword, which she never could have done before.

Jolva was struck, but went near Kayla and broke her necklace of her neck.

"She is being watched isn't she?" Jolva said.

Jolva started to attack furiously at Ellen, knocking her on her back. As Ellen was about to get up, she was immobilized. Jolva dropped the necklace and attacked Ellen with ice. The necklace broke, and then started to glow. Kayla then started to fight.

"Jolva, why do you do evil? Why must you kill all that you attack?" Kayla said.

"For you, milady." Jolva said, about to stab Ellen in the heart.

Fire shot right at Jolva suddenly. Kayla turned as a wizard stood where her necklace broke.

"You brought McCauley!" Jolva said. "Now it will be easier to kill him."

"Leave Ellen alone!" Joseph said.

Another blast hit Kayla in the back she was out. Jolva fled, leaving Ellen wounded.

"Kayla, wake up…" Ellen said, before she went unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6 Relinquished Harmony Part 1

Chapter Six

Relinquished Harmony

NOTE: It has been a while since I updated, but this chapter changes the focus to Leesha.

Leesha stood in Nick's old garage. After his death, she was feeling bad for everything she had said. She remembered when they would have tea, and the wonderful deserts that the old man made everyday. But those days were over. So were Jason's. Leesha been down to his grave everyday, and always mourned, but today was different. She was too sad to see his name on that tombstone. In addition, it had been days since Leesha had seen Jack, Ellen, and Seph. They were the only friends Leesha could keep. Will and Fitch were out somewhere with their friends/ girls.

Well, it was time to go. Leesha turned to leave, when Becka Downey came rushing in.

"Leesha, have you heard from Jack, Ellen, or anyone else."

"No, not in weeks."

"Because they have disappeared."

Leesha was about to reply, but then it appeared time had froze. A different girl was their, and she looked pissed.

"Who are you?"

"What have your friends done with Kayla?"

"Who is this Kayla you speak of? State your name!"

"I am Latisha Proctor. A.K.A your worst nightmare."


End file.
